User talk:KidVegeta
Welcome Hi, welcome to Death Note Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:KidVegeta page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) There aren't any admins/bureaucrats? How will vandals be prevented? -KidVegeta Logo Hey there, I see that you have taken over here as the sole bearucraet or whatever. In celebration of this, and because no one wants to come to a dull wiki, I have made you a logo for the wiki. It's somewhat rudimentary, but it would still work for the moment until I can produce something better. Tell me whatcha think! I'm not certain if it can even work, but I do think it looks okay. Anyways, I plan on starting a fanon on here soon, so it won't be quite as lonely. Can't wait for OT to start. L Yagami Yes, I'll be writing a fanon soon enough. Once I get to L's death in the series is when I plan on writing it (currently on episode 23). It's going to be a parallel universe where L finds the Death Note rather than Light, and it will hopefully be decent. Destructivedisk As far as attracting other users go, the only thing I could think of would be to post our stories elsewhere and state that a "better" version is available on this site, or to tell people about it over forums. We could ask SSWerty how he got people to come to DBFAnon in the first place, as he was the first currently active member on that site, followed by PTSN. Destructivedisk Proofreading Due to the fact that we are, as of now, the only two active users on this site, I suggest that we read over each other's fanfictions so as to make certain that they are as close to perfect as possible. After all, all new users are very likely to look at our fanfics before any of the others, due to lack of options. Do you agree? Destructivedisk 03:56, December 13, 2010 (UTC) To be honest, I don't really understand it, probably due to the strange format. However, based on the plot overview, it seems interesting. Destructivedisk 04:22, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Strange format? It's the same "chapter" menu set up that the original death note used, as well as starting out with a "death note" rule, just like in the anime. Unless you meant something else? -KidVegeta Oh, you didn't actually start the story. I was assuming that it was part of the story, while in fact it was just an opening rule. Under that circumstance, it makes perfect sense. Sorry for the misunderstanding. I'm curious to see how it will fit into the story. Destructivedisk 04:28, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it's gonna be fun to fit the rules into the story. And you know, I don't make up any rules. The ones I use are all official rules of the death note (but I will use ones not mentioned in the anime, for the most part). -KidVegeta So the ones stated in the manga and Book 13? Interesting. Mine probably won't go by that type of format at all, really. Is the rest of the story in a novel-type prose, or will it be in the style of The Forgotten? Destructivedisk 04:41, December 13, 2010 (UTC) I think it will be written in a normal fashion. There may be notes (because I may make a manga out this one too) for detail, similar to TF, though. -KidVegeta Ah, I understand. I'll continue reading it and such. Destructivedisk 04:51, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Cool, I may get some of the "Cravings" chapter up tonight. -KidVegeta I'm quite impressed thus far. Your writing ability is amazing, and the story has been interesting and the characters are completely in character. The only problem is that, in episode 1 or 2, I think, it states that if Shinigami write eachother's names in the Death Note it won't do anything, which means that Ryuk couldn't have done that to the other...guy. Outside of that, though, I find this interesting. Destructivedisk 06:29, December 13, 2010 (UTC) For clarification, Ryuk did not write down Guuku's name, just his remaining lifespan. Guuku's life was already forfeited, when he gave up his remaining lifespan to Ryuk in the gambling. -KidVegeta Oh. That misunderstanding probably stemmed from a combination of a lack of knowledge about the Death Note universe and a lack of reading carefully. My bad. Destructivedisk 06:41, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, that kind of stuff isn't really delved into in Death Note. But I did expand upon it, because I found it fascinating. Oh, and I've finished the first chapter of Discovery Season, titled Cravings, so check it out! -KidVegeta Fanfiction.net They've cleaned it up quite a bit since then. It no longer has quite as much random smut, and you can find some great stuff on there. I would suggest there, but the chapters that are generally posted there are longer than the average chapter on here. They range from 1,000-5,000 words, which is longer than most of our stuff, so we would have to start writing far more. However, I don't know of any other places... Destructivedisk 22:36, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Word count for cravings was over 2000, so no problem there. But I never look at word count anyway, that's not what matters to me. One thing, is that the length of each chapter is specifically set up to be a 30 minute episode. Also, being a manga, I don't want each chapter to be too long, except for (of course) the introductory and finale chapters. -KidVegeta Also, with fanfiction.net... could you give a link? I went there just last night, and the first two pages were all LxLightxsomeoneelse... so maybe I'm just missing something. -KidVegeta Hehe...you just need to know how to look for it. Here's a good place to start: http://www.fanfiction.net/anime/Death_Note/3/6/0/1/0/0/0/0/0/1/ If you can't find anything there, then here's a story: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4382737/1/Its_Just_a_Game Although the non-Yaoi fanfics are hard to come by, a good one will be appreciated greatly. Y'know IP, my crappy DBZ fanfic? Over a thousand views and twenty reviews. Gosh, there's no telling what Our Truths would get. L Yagami 01:34, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey, we should both put our stories there, then. And give links back to this wikia. -KidVegeta See, the problem I've found with doing that is that fanfiction.net, quite a bit of the time, considers that spam. We'd have to put spaces in the links and stuff, but we can definitely do it. I'm going to put mine up a few days after yours, simply because it'll be weird if two different users who are new to the fandom both put links to the same place. But go ahead and upload your's. L Yagami 01:43, December 14, 2010 (UTC) What's your account name? -KidVegeta shesgonnablow L Yagami 01:51, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I've signed up for an account. If you care, here it is. When I'm allowed to (in 2 hours), I begin uploading OT. Thanks. -KidVegeta Any plans to upload TF? L Yagami 02:18, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Maybe. I'm a bit hesitant on the format. People probably won't like how it's set up. -KidVegeta Yeah, that type of format is generally rejected over there. Out of curiousity, what's your opinion on mongooses? L Yagami 02:21, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Good, but they offer too little protection for continued use. -KidVegeta Well, you no longer have to worry about snakes if you get one. L Yagami 02:28, December 14, 2010 (UTC) How long is Parallels? And have you read my story yet? If so, what needs improvement? -KidVegeta I actually haven't planned much of Parallels out. If I had to make a rough estimate, I would probably say it will end up around, maybe, 8-10 chapters, with most of the chapters about a thousand words. So, it's not too long. As far as Our Truths goes, it's very good. The story is intriguing, although a bit slow moving perhaps, and I like your take on the post-Light future. However, your sentence structure occasionally gets a little bit sloppy, and most of the sentences seem choppy to me. It's also a bit dialogue-heavy in some parts. Which brings me to my next point. We should have some type of review function on here. It'd be great for sharing constructive criticism and such, as well as just general feedback. L Yagami 02:45, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I don't know how a review function could be set up, besides just commenting on the talk page. And if you notice (I did the same thing with TF Prince Vegeta and Lauto sagas) Cravings chapter is a first draft. It was the first thing I ever wrote for "Our Truths". So I was hasty to get a working version up and running, so as to have a structure. But you're right. It is choppy in some sections (particularily the ending), but I will remedy all that tonight. And only 10 chapters for parallels? Do you plan on writing something else, after that? -KidVegeta Well, for the review thing, you could do what Dragon Ball Wars Wiki did and make the articles themselves commentable, and therefore people could review on that. I don't know how long Parallels will end up, really. It's very scarcely planned right now, with only a faint outline. It could end up being over 30 chapters, really. It all depends on where the storyline ends up going. I just don't want it to be a gargantuan fic, you know what I'm saying? L Yagami 02:57, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. But are you planning another one, after that? -KidVegeta Oh, yes. Probably going to be about the origins of the Death Note (how it was first created). L Yagami 03:04, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Cool, I didn't dare get into that myself, but I do do something that does kind of expands upon the Shinigami Realm, and in a way you wouldn't guess. -KidVegeta Yes, I probably shouldn't go past my own abilities and attempt to write a story about it. Oh well, they always said that Naruto couldn't become the Hokage, and look where he is now! Not the hokage... My logic may need some revamping. L Yagami 04:07, December 14, 2010 (UTC) You also said my story was slow. How so? We're only one chapter in, after all. -KidVegeta I suppose it was not terribly slow, but, in all honesty, very little, outside of backstory and Ryuk coming to the human world, was established in the 2,000 word chapter. It moved along at a decent pace, but the constant switches between the police and Ryuk probably was what slowed it down most dramatically. Then again, I probably shouldn't be talking. L Yagami 04:23, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... to be perfectly honest, I like it (a lot) how it is. -KidVegeta I like it as well. It's all about considering criticism and deciding whether or not it's appropriate for the story. It's your story, write it the way you feel is best. L Yagami 04:36, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Well yeah. I think you were right about some of the stuff. But to me, the story doesn't seem slow at all. So on that front, I think I'm going to stay the same. -KidVegeta And, may I ask, what do you think of the short segment of Parallels I've released? L Yagami 05:08, December 14, 2010 (UTC) I like it. Some of the phrasing is a bit awkward, but overall is easy to understand. Also, you haven't really put that much up, so I can't really get an insight into where you want to take this, through what has already been revealed. -KidVegeta Yes, having akward phrasing is kind of my thing. And, as for the rest of the story of OT, it seems good. Really good. However, for the season about Near's psyche, is it going to be only about his psyche or will it have other events as well. If the former, it could end up a very repetitive season. Ah well, I'm sure you know what to do. Oh, and the new design for the wiki is amazing, as is the new logo (did you make it?). However, the color of the background could use something more death Note-ish than this light blue color. L Yagami 03:56, December 15, 2010 (UTC) The Anarchy season isn't only about Near's psyche. That's just one of the main themes. All the seasons are chronological, and I should have specified that. Sorry! As for the color... what would you suggest? -KidVegeta As for the screen color, I would reccomend this color: #4C0D0D . I just tested it on a different wiki, and it looks pretty good. L Yagami 06:19, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Uhhh... I need a name or a hex code. There's no hex code by the number you gave me above. -KidVegeta Are you sure? I thought that was a hex code. When I plugged it into a different theme designer, the color I wanted came up immediately. You went to customize, over to color, put it into the blank bar, and nmothing came up? Weird. Er, could you give me exactly what you mean for a hex code? http://templates.wikia.com/wiki/Web_colors That's a full list of hex codes. I didn't see it on there. Also, do you know the name of the color? -KidVegeta It looks the most like DarkRed, or the hexcode of 8B 00 00. It could like pretty good. L Yagami 08:23, December 15, 2010 (UTC) You mean this? -KidVegeta Yeo. I think it looks okay. Your opinion? L Yagami 09:04, December 15, 2010 (UTC) It messes with a few of the templates (particularily the quote template), so I'm unsure if we'll keep it. -KidVegeta Ah, I see what you mean. It could theoretically be remedied if you changed the font to, say, yellow, although I'm uncertain if you'd be willing to do that. L Yagami 16:13, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Adopt Death Note wiki? Perhaps you have too much to do on this wiki, but you should consider adopting the Death Note wiki, since its admins seem to have abandoned it. Even if you don't want the responsibility of adopting it, you could request to be made an admin to at least help fix it up. --Fandyllic 21:53, December 15, 2010 (UTC) I would love to adopt the death note wiki. However, I have to wait 60 days in between adoptions. And in regards to requesting to be made admin, are there any active admins on that site at all that could promote me? If not, I'll have to wait the 60 days. -KidVegeta New chapters I've read the two new chapters. They're perfect. L Yagami 05:16, December 18, 2010 (UTC) You liked them? -KidVegeta Yes, I very much did. There were a few problems with Haruki's logic, but overall they were enjoyable reads. Why, did you not feel comfortable while writing them? I understand that it's a prose you don't commonly venture into. L Yagami 05:31, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Then let us whisper together now, you and I, about these relapses in logic. -KidVegeta That sounded creepy, but I will nevertheless do my best to explain them: *How does he know so much about Light so as to know that he was a star student and such? Considering that while Light was even so much as alive, he would have been a child, there would have been no way for him to have been informed of Light's success as a student, so how did he know? *When he found that the files were excluding Kira's name, would he not logically decide that the files were a sham rather than decide that Kira had to have been working for the case? *When first confronted by Ryuk, wouldn't EVERY FREAKING PERSON on the planet jump up and run away? As you may remember, someone who was nearly emotionless, L, was terribly frightened by even the mention of Shinigami. The only reason Light wasn't was because he already was fully aware of the Death Note, and thus knew that Shinigami were coming. Haruki would find this to be an entirely new concept, unless he was already fully familiar with Shinigami. He wouldn't automatically assume that Death Notes=Shinigami, unless he saw a rule which said such, which you do not depict him as doing. Oh, and this is entirely off topic, but you need to work on your dependent and independent clause rules. You seem to randomly place commas all over the place. L Yagami 05:43, December 18, 2010 (UTC) 1. The stuff about Light was all in the police report, as background info on him. Every character had about a page of background info on just theirsevles. 2. No, because there was common knowledge about the case, which was confirmed within the documents. Also, one of the character flaws of Haruki is his willingness to believe in things, which might seem strange. Though this is not one of those cases. 3. Haruki Kiryu. Click on it. Inside, you'll notice, among his stats is his 10/10 social skills. And even he let out a gasp and stuttered slightly. I think, he wasn't so scared of Ryuk, because he had already found out that the death note was what Kira used. I think even after seeing Ryuk, he was still more transfixed with the thought that he had Kira's power. He didn't really comprehend what Ryuk was, until later. So, personally, I don't see in lapses in logic, but that's just me. Oh, and I love my clauses. -KidVegeta Sorry, your occasional seperations of a dependent clause from an independent clause by use of a comma drives me insane. And, it's interesting, but whenever I try to point out a flaw in any of your stories, you always have an answer. ALWAYS! L Yagami 06:00, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Always. Well, if there's a possible answer I'm going to give it. I mean, why keep you in the dark? :) -KidVegeta That's information. L Yagami 06:02, December 18, 2010 (UTC) More case by case, really. But, I wonder why you called my previous comment creepy. It seems you didn't catch the reference. I know it was probably obscure, but really... -KidVegeta Damnit, KV, I'm a fanfiction writer, not an obscure reference catcher! L Yagami 06:06, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Fun fact: I used that same reference in Chapter 2 of the Lauto Saga of Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten (To Cooler, With Love). -KidVegeta I once saw this terrible movie called Robin Hood. It starred Russell Crowe. It was supposed to be a remake of the original tale, but in the end it just came off as Crowe attempting to remake the magic of one of his previous movies. L Yagami 06:14, December 18, 2010 (UTC) That was remarkably subtle, even for you. And yes, I must say I am entertained. -KidVegeta Yes, I put quite a bit of thought into that. Thank you for your feedback. :) L Yagami 06:19, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I've put so many references in my media, that it almost surprises me now, when even one of them is picked up. -KidVegeta KV finally reveals that he knows not how to write, and instead relies on taking lines from media and arranging them in a semi-coherent fashion. L Yagami 06:29, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Nothing is original! If only. -KidVegeta Screw originality! Imma go write a story about Vegeta going SSJ91872458127357013244, killing Kakarot with a strange blast, and then becoming ruler of the galaxy! Booyah! L Yagami 06:35, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I always find it funny how when you find something to criticize about my story, and then I (so seamlessly) refute it, you give up. Am I really so convincing? -KidVegeta I find it even funnier that you seem to consider your responses so flawless, while, in fact, there are still a few things I could point out: *Why would a police report have info about a student's grades? Seems too irrelevant to be included. I mean, even if it did, it would still be hard to jump to the immediate conclusion that he was Kira, even if his willingness to believe was so high. *Even if his social skills are so sharp, it's not like he could walk up to a shark and be like, "Hey, how you doing, bro?" No; dealing with humans and animals are entirely different concepts, even moreso when you bring in the supernatural. The supernatural is going to cause anyone panic, and would likely pull him out of his fascination with the book. Just my opinion, though. *Oh, and how exactly did Ryuk get the second Death Note? You may have previously addressed this, but from what I understand, the Shinigami king is pretty stingy with his death notes. I'm too tired to look it up right now. I don't why I bothered doing that. You'll just respond with something intellectual. L Yagami 06:49, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh yes, I have answers. 1. Simply stating "remarkable student; top of his class, every year". Doesn't seem irrelevant to me, considering the importance of being smart here. Other than that, Haruki was pretty convinced that the Kira was an inside man. And he knew Kira was japanese. There were only so many people that were japanese/on the police force/killed during the Kira case. And if you look at Light, his "stats" do kind of give it away. 2. Like I've said before, he knowingly didn't want to make a scene. Ryuk was unexpected, but I think (even while looking at Ryuk), he was more focussed on the fact that he had Kira's killing device. And if he suddenly jumped up screaming, notebook in hand... well that would be messy. 3. Death Note How To Use It XVII a god of death is killed the dead god of death will disappear but the Death Note will remain. The ownership of this Death Note is usually carried over to the next god of death that touches it, but it is common sense that it is returned to the great god of death. Your arguments for 1 and 3 aren't very substantial. Arguement 2 is I think your strongest case presented, but still ended up being easily explained. -KidVegeta They're perfect. L Yagami 07:02, December 18, 2010 (UTC) "From the mouths of babes." -KidVegeta I updated Parallels with a much more substantial chapter. Please alert me of your opinion on it on my talk page, as I will be on DBfanon for a while and this will be the easiest way for me to see it. L Yagami 02:04, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Imo, L would be willing to go by his own emotions rather than actual logic at times. Because of this, he finds himself able to kill Nuvie. Outsided of that, his transition will be more gradual from here on out. He won't kill anyone for a while, but the possibility of it will still be lurking over him. L Yagami 03:20, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Makes sense to me. I think it's going to be absolutely fascinating to see how our two Kiras (who got their Death Notes in quite similar fashions) start to drift apart, in morals and in execution. -KidVegeta Oh, certainly. L is kind of going to be double-crossing himself, which will eventually make sense. Hopefully, both of our stories will be at least moderately entertaining, as having the second and third stories on here being good is a neccessity. Oh, and get OT up on FF.net. I already started putting Parallels on there. I combined the first two chapters into one so as to make the length more suitable. L Yagami 03:35, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I prolly should. But it's not ready yet. -KidVegeta Yep. -KidVegeta My Diabolical Plot "Diabolical." -KidVegeta Blue waffles. -KidVegeta Fine gentleman, you assume much. -KidVegeta What have I done! -Destructivedisk